FELIZ NAVIDAD HANAMICHI SAKURAGI
by fadet
Summary: Es Navidad, pero Hanamichi se siente muy solo, él no sabe que está a punto de recibir un regalo muy especial...


FELIZ NAVIDAD HANAMICHI  
  
  
  
La ciudad estaba impregnada del ambiente navideño, aunque era un día bastante frío, numerosas familias aún paseaban por las calles bellamente decoradas de Kanagawa. Había llegado la Navidad, era sin duda un día para disfrutar.  
  
Pero no todos parecían estar de ánimo para gozar de esta festividad, un muchacho corría desesperado por la playa como si se le fuera la vida en ello, sin duda las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro presentaba un gran contraste con el ambiente festivo de la ciudad. Después de correr un largo trecho, y al llegar a un paraje solitario, la figura juvenil por fin se detuvo. Aun jadeante por la carrera, el muchacho se derrumbó en la arena y allí encogido rompió a llorar como si fuese un niño pequeño. Su dolor no era algo nuevo, no era fruto del rechazo de alguna muchacha ni por la perdida de algún partido, como habrían pensado quienes lo conocían, este era una un dolor mas profundo y mucho más antiguo de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado de alguien como él. Era una pena que había estado tratando de ignorar por demasiado tiempo, la pena de saberse solo, de sentirse rechazado y fuera de lugar, la tristeza de saber que la única persona que realmente lo había amado lo había dejado también justo un año atrás.  
  
Tal vez si su situación actual no fuera tan difícil lo podría soportar, pero la vida parecía divertirse a costa de sus sueños y sus deseos.  
  
¿Por qué siempre se le daba para luego quitarle sin piedad?  
  
Había vivido prácticamente toda su niñez con su abuelo, ya que su padre, debido a su trabajo de vendedor, estaba constantemente viajando por todo el país. Esto había hecho que la relación con su padre no fuera de lo mejor, él realmente lo amaba pero nunca habían estado el suficiente tiempo juntos para conocerse. Cuando su abuelo murió se mudó con él, y después de errar durante 2 años de ciudad en ciudad, finalmente se establecieron en Kanagawa.  
  
El dinero era siempre escaso, pero su abuelo le había enseñado desde pequeño a disfrutar de todo al máximo, "nada es eterno Hanamichi, las cosas y las personas están demasiado poco tiempo en este mundo, debes vivir y disfrutar a fondo cada instante de tu vida". Sabias palabras las de su abuelo, aunque en su caso parecían casi una sentencia, él estaba destinado a disfrutar las cosas por demasiado poco tiempo. Su madre murió cuando él tenía solo dos años de edad, ni siquiera la podía recordar, luego su abuelo partió cuando él estaba por cumplir los diez años de edad y por último su padre lo había dejado hacía un año, justo cuando estaban empezando a entenderse. Ahora vivía solo, la compañía para la que había trabajado su padre le pagaba un seguro de orfandad, gracias a esto y a que aún le quedaba un pariente vivo, una tía lejana, no había tenido que ir a un orfanato y podía vivir tranquilamente solo. Su tía pagaba las cuentas ya que era su tutora, aunque no lo visitaba muy a menudo, prefería mantenerlo alejado de su propia familia a quienes él no parecía agradarles.  
  
¿Por qué le era tan difícil ser aceptado y amado tal cual era?  
  
Se había acostumbrado desde muy pequeño a causar rechazo en la mayoría de las personas, simplemente por tener el cabello rojo. Todo el mundo parecía esperar de él solo cosas malas, como si estuviese destinado a ser solo un delincuente, nadie parecía realmente creer en él. Además, se había criado en un ambiente bastante rudo, su propio barrio era dominado por tipos prepotentes y peligrosos, y como desde pequeño había sido el centro de burlas y ataques, solo por parecer diferente, debió desde muy temprano aprender a defenderse. Tal vez por eso era tan agresivo, modales no es lo que se aprende en las calles cuando se intenta sobrevivir en un ambiente que parece ser habitualmente hostil.  
  
Las luchas eran algo de todos los días, pero siendo el chico hiperactivo que era, estas resultaban mas un juego que otra cosa para él. Vagar por las calles, luchar con otras pandillas, reír con los amigos, esa solía ser su vida antes de ingresar a Shohoku, pero cuando regresaba a su hogar lo único que encontraba era silencio. Ese maldito silencio que siempre le recordaba que él estaba solo, que ya nadie lo esperaba. Su ejercito se había convertido ahora en su familia, pero ni siquiera ellos podían llenar ese vacío que sentía en su corazón, esa sensación de estar fuera de lugar, de no pertenecer a nada ni a nadie.  
  
Cuando entró a Shohoku y descubrió sus habilidades para el baloncesto pensó que por fin había encontrado su lugar en este mundo, él sería un jugador y ya nadie lo podría acusar de ser solo un vago. Además, él era bueno, realmente bueno y estaba ansioso por demostrarlo a todos. Al comienzo solo lo había hecho para impresionar a Haruko, pero con el paso del tiempo fue descubriendo que realmente le gustaba el basketball y sobre todo ser parte de un equipo. Deseaba con todo su corazón ser el mejor, que todo el mundo supiera que él podría ser algo mas que un niño problema, y él estaba seguro de poder lograrlo a pesar de la incredulidad de quienes lo rodeaban. Había sido un aprendizaje duro, pero finalmente había valido la pena, además Haruko había confiado en él y eso era algo tan extraño y nuevo en su vida, pero a la vez tan dulce...., cuando se está acostumbrado a solo recibir burlas y frases despectivas, la confianza de una hermosa muchacha es un tesoro invaluable.  
  
El basketball significaba mucho para él, se había convertido en una razón para luchar, en una fuente interminable de emociones, en un objetivo en su vida. Todo lo que sentía, toda su pasión la estaba volcando en ese deporte, su vida se estaba llenando de algo mas que luchas tontas y vagar con los amigos. Ahora sus noches estaban llenas de imágenes y sueños de triunfo que parecían estar mas al alcance que cualquier cosa que hubiese deseado en toda su vida. Le hubiese gustado tanto que su padre y su abuelo lo vieran, que estuviesen orgullosos de él...  
  
"Papá, mírame, soy un jugador de basketball y voy a ser el mejor, cuando vuelva te traeré el primer lugar en el campeonato nacional". Frente a la tumba de su padre, casi como un juramento, había dicho esas palabras.  
  
Pero como siempre, la vida volvía a burlarse de sus anhelos.  
  
Ahora estaba lesionado y el médico no había sido muy optimista en cuanto a la rapidez de su recuperación. Al principio él se había revelado contra este diagnóstico, pero las terapias resultaban ser cada vez mas dolorosas y él se sentía cada vez mas solo.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
¿Por que todo siempre tenía que ser tan duro para él?  
  
¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar luchando y luchando contra todo?  
  
¿Por qué cuando pensaba que por fin había alcanzado su sueño, este simplemente se esfumaba?  
  
Por mas que él se esforzara en salir adelante, por mas ganas que pusiera en lo que hacía, todo siempre parecía salirle mal, siempre acababa siendo el payaso del cual todos se reían. Todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora se esfumaba con esa lesión.  
  
Ese día en el hospital había visto muchas personas visitando a sus familiares con regalos, había sentido mas fuerte que nunca su soledad. Sus compañeros de equipo no lo visitaban desde hacía bastante tiempo, y su ejercito había conseguido un trabajo que los mantenía bastante ocupados.  
  
Había comenzado a caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo y había llegado hasta las puertas de Shohoku. Su corazón latió muy fuerte cuando se asomó al gimnasio, pero entonces los vio.  
  
Todos estaban allí riendo y celebrando (vestidos con ropa de calle).  
  
- Creo sinceramente que vamos a ser lo mejores de este año. - escuchó que comentaba Ayako, quien miraba entusiasmada la clavada realizada por Rukawa (Rukawa es siempre Rukawa).  
  
- Por supuesto que sí, somos los más fuertes.- Señaló orgulloso Mitsui.  
  
-¿Hoy entrenaremos como siempre?. - Preguntó un chico nuevo que Hanamichi no conocía.  
  
- Claro que no, ¿quiénes crees que somos?. - Le regañó Ayako.- Vamos a festejar la Navidad con nuestras familias, ahora solo nos reunimos para una pequeña celebración entre nosotros.  
  
- Muchachos, júntense todos porque voy a tomar una fotografía del equipo.- Les pidió la muchacha encargada del periódico escolar. Se escucharon risas y murmullos hasta que todos se lograron ordenar. -Vamos, ¿están todos?  
  
- Sí, solo date prisa, mi familia me está esperando.- Se quejo Riota.  
  
- Y la mía.- Repitieron varias voces.  
  
Oculto tras la puerta Hanamichi había observado todo silenciosamente. Su corazón ahora le dolía mas que su espalda.  
  
Nadie lo había mencionado.  
  
Como si él nunca hubiese existido, nadie parecía recordarlo.  
  
Parecía como si a nadie le importara si él estaba o no.  
  
Todos reían y estaban ansiosos por ir a celebrar con los suyos. Hasta Haruko reía feliz y despreocupada.  
  
¿Y él?.  
  
¿Él ya no era importante para nadie, ni siquiera para Haruko?  
  
¿Tan poco valía que al perder sus habilidades, también había perdido su estima y amistad?  
  
Abatido por una sensación de abandono y soledad, se marcho rápidamente sin que nadie lo notara. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta que había tomado el camino a su hogar, la imagen de una casa vacía le vino a la mente y detuvo sus pasos automáticamente.  
  
"No tengo a donde ir. Estoy y siempre estaré solo"  
  
Miró a su alrededor y le pareció tan patética su existencia. Era Navidad, todos reían y disfrutaban con sus seres amados y él estaba allí, parado solo, sin un lugar a donde ir y sin nadie a quien realmente le importara.  
  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y como había sucedido justo un año atrás después de despedirse de su padre en el cementerio, corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ahogar la pena y el dolor que lo embargaban.  
  
Así había llegado hasta esa playa, donde podía gritar con todas sus fuerzas su dolor, su rabia contra la vida, contra el destino que parecía divertirse siempre a costa de su dolor.  
  
- Tu prometiste que no me dejarías solo...- Gritó como una fiera herida.- Me mentiste, porque...por..que papá...papá...mamá...abuelo...ya no quiero estar solo...por favor....ya no....por favor...- Las palabras parecían perderse entre el ruido de las olas y sus propios sollozos.  
  
Poco a poco su llanto se fue calmando, pero su alma seguía en total abatimiento. Aun arrodillado sobre la arena y con el rostro bañado por el llanto, Hanamichi perdió su mirada en el mar tempestuoso, la danza perpetua de las olas parecía como si lo llamara, parecía invitarle a olvidar sus penas y a ser parte de ella. El muchacho simplemente se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla, casi como hipnotizado por el movimiento del océano. El clima era bastante frío, pero sus piernas no parecieron notarlo mientras avanzaba lentamente, y justo cuando las agitadas aguas tocaban ya sus rodillas, un dolor en su cabeza lo volvió a la realidad. Mirando desconcertado a su alrededor se encontró con un balón de basketball que flotaba cerca suyo. Tomó el balón confundido, mientras se preguntaba como pudo llegar hasta allí.  
  
- Pero que.....-  
  
-¡¡¡HEY, ESE BALON ES MÍO, DEVULVEMELO!!!  
  
Hanamichi retrocedió hasta la orilla, sintiéndose aún asustado por lo que parecía había estado a punto de hacer. Miró el balón y se preguntó de donde diablos había salido ese balón.  
  
-TE DIJE QUE SUELTES ESE BALÓN, ES MIO.- Al tiempo que escuchó estas palabras unas manos le arrebataron el balón de las manos. En un comienzo, Hanamichi no vio a nadie a su alrededor, solo al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban furiosos.  
  
Se trataba sin duda de un niño, de no más de 6 años, cuyo rostro enojado asomaba entre una bufanda y un gorro rojo. La criatura lo seguía mirando con ceño fruncido, casi como si lo evaluara.  
  
- Y tu que haces aquí niño. -Preguntó a su vez Hanamichi totalmente extrañado de ver a un niño tan pequeño, solo en la playa.  
  
-SOY UNA NIÑA, IDIOTA.- Le gritó furiosa la pequeña.- ¿NO VES MI CAPUCHA?  
  
- Bueno niña, ¿pues que haces aquí?, es peligroso que andes sola por estos lados. Si te descuidas una ola podría tomarte y llevarte mar adentro.- El pelirrojo la miró molesto.  
  
- Yo no soy tan tonta como para meterme con ropa y todo mar adentro.- Exclamó despectiva la impertinente muchachita, mientras señalaba la ropa húmeda del pelirrojo.  
  
- Ese no es asunto tuyo enana.- Gruñó Hanamichi ruborizado.- Vete de aquí, seguro tus padres te deben estar buscando.  
  
- Ese tampoco es asunto tuyo.  
  
Hanamichi la miro enfadado, vaya con la muchachita grosera...  
  
- Quiero estar solo, ¿por qué no desapareces?  
  
- La playa es de todos.  
  
El pobre pelirrojo estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Caminando hacia ella y totalmente erguido en su estatura la miró hacia abajo con ojos amenazantes.  
  
- Escucha enana, es mejor que desaparezcas antes que me enfade realmente.  
  
- No quiero.- Contesto desafiante la pequeña niña.  
  
- Desaparece  
  
- No.  
  
- Vete  
  
- No quiero.  
  
Hanamichi finalmente perdió totalmente la paciencia y tomándola por la capucha la comenzó a llevarla lejos de la orilla.  
  
- Escucha pequeño monstruo, no estoy de humor para aguantarte ni a ti ni a nadie, solo quiero que te vayas a jugar a otro sitio y me dejes tranquilo.- Mientras avanzaba, la pequeña pataleaba tratando de zafarse.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡BAJAME GRANDULÓN, BAJAME, BAJAME, BAJAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
El pelirrojo finalmente la bajó.  
  
- Mira cosa pequeña, tus padres deben estar buscándote, será mejor que te vayas de inmediato. Además, ¿nadie te ha enseñado que no debes hablar con extraños?  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NO SOY UNA ENANA, DEJA DE LLAMARME ASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!  
  
- Solo toma tu balón y vete.  
  
- Yo voy a crecer mucho y volveré y te pegaré.  
  
- Si, si, lo que quieras.  
  
- Yo voy a ser más grande que tú, voy a ser tan alta como mi papá y jugaré basketball, y seré la mejor del mundo igual que mi papá.  
  
-¿Tu papá juega basketball?.- No pudo evitar preguntar el muchacho.  
  
- Sí, y es el mejor jugador japonés en la NBA.- Señaló orgullosa la niña.  
  
-¿Un jugador japonés en la NBA?.- Él no recordaba que hubiese algún jugador japonés participando actualmente en la NBA, por supuesto que el basketball era algo relativamente nuevo para él y no estaba al tanto de todo. Además su presupuesto no le alcanzaba para comprar revistas deportivas.  
  
-¿Tú juegas basketball?  
  
- Por el momento no, estoy lesionado.- respondió él con amargura.  
  
-¿Por eso estas triste?.- Se condolió la pequeña. - Mi papá una vez también estuvo lesionado, pero dice que le sirvió para hacerse mas fuerte. Apuesto que tu también te recuperarás rápidamente, mi papá se lesionó la espalda pero con mucho esfuerzo, mucho esfuerzo...logró salir adelante. Mi tío Shohei dice que mi papá es el tipo más luchador que él conoce.  
  
Hanamichi sonrió agradecido, tanto él como la pequeña se habían olvidado completamente de la pelea.  
  
-¿Y sabes jugar?  
  
- Por supuesto que sí, ya te dije que voy a ser la mejor jugadora de basketball. Mi papá dice que lo llevó en la sangre, que el genio es hederi..he deri...  
  
- Hereditario. -Completó sonriendo Hanamichi.  
  
- Eso, hederitario.  
  
-¿Y como te llamas?  
  
- Anna.  
  
- Es un hermoso nombre. Mi madre se llamaba así.- Sonrió melancólico  
  
-¿Y cual es tu nombre?. Preguntó ella.  
  
- Puedes llamarme Tensai. Soy el genio del equipo de basketball de Shohoku.  
  
-¿De verás?.- Exclamó encantada la pequeña.- Mi papá asistió a esa escuela, dice que allí aprendió a jugar basketball.  
  
-¿Verdad?  
  
- Por supuesto que sí. Ahora por su trabajo vivimos en América, pero siempre venimos a Japón cuando está de Vacaciones. Mi tío Shoei es el manager de mi papá y él también es japonés.  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡ANNA.....!!!  
  
-¡¡¡ANNAAAAAAAA.....!!!  
  
El pelirrojo y la pequeña se volvieron en dirección de donde provenían los gritos.  
  
-Ufff!!!, parece que nuevamente estoy en problemas.- Se lamentó la pequeña.  
  
-Te lo dije.  
  
-YA VOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.- Le dedico una sonrisa traviesa a Hanamichi y partió corriendo por la arena.  
  
-HEY ANNA, TU BALON....-Gritó el pelirrojo.  
  
La muchachita se devolvió y jadeante tomó el balón de las manos del muchacho.  
  
-Gra..gra ..cias.-  
  
Hanamichi quedó sorprendido al verla, con la carrera el gorrito que llevaba puesto se había caído hacia atrás dejando ver un sonrosado rostro rodeado por una reluciente cabellera roja.  
  
-Nos vemos pronto..., después de mi castigo.- Río pícara, y volvió a alejarse por la playa.  
  
-ANNA SAKURAGI, ESTAS CASTIGADA. TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE NO TE VAYAS SIN AVISAR. -Se escuchó una voz femenina regañar.  
  
-Lo siento mamá, solo estaba jugando con un amigo.  
  
-Vamos hija, una jugadora debe aprender disciplina y aquí el jefe es tu madre.- Intervino una voz ronca.  
  
-Es tu culpa que sea tan traviesa Hanamichi, tu deberías imponerle más disciplina. Esta niña es demasiado independiente y habladora para su edad. Ahora escucha jovencita, en castigo no irás a jugar a la casa del tío Yohei.  
  
-Pero mamá yo no estaba haciendo nada malo....  
  
La tarde estaba cayendo y Hanamichi solo podía ver las siluetas que se alejaban por la playa, poco a poco sus voces también se fueron extinguiendo.  
  
-Hanamichi...Hanamichi.....¡¡¡¡HANAMICHI !!!!  
  
Una voz gritó a su espalda. Aún desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír, el pelirrojo se volteó encontrándose cara a cara con su amigo Yohei.  
  
  
  
Hanamichi...te he estado buscando desde hace rato...  
  
Yohei yo....-  
  
Te busque en el hospital, dicen que te desapareciste desde la mañana, están muy preocupados por ti amigo.  
  
Yo....  
  
¿Me estas escuchando?.- Yohei miraba preocupado a su amigo, el pelirrojo lucía desaliñado y su ropa parecía estar mojada.- ¿Pero...que has estado haciendo?  
  
  
  
Hanamichi volvió su mirada hacia donde la pequeña Anna se había marchado, pero las siluetas ya habían desaparecido.  
  
¿Sueño?  
  
¿Realidad?  
  
¿Qué pasó realmente?  
  
Hanamichi necesitaba urgente una respuesta y ante el asombro de su amigo, comenzó a correr buscando las figuras que solo unos minutos antes estaba seguro había visto alejarse.  
  
-¡¡¡¡HANAMICHII....HANAMICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!.- Escuchaba gritar a Yohei tras él. Después de recorrer un buen trecho y viendo que la playa lucía completamente vacía, se detuvo jadeante.  
  
- No están, se fueron, no los logro ver....  
  
- ¿A quienes...?  
  
- A la niña....a sus padres...  
  
- ¿Quiénes?, ¿De quien estas hablando?  
  
- Anna....- En ese momento una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.- Ella se llama como mi madre.  
  
En ese momento yohei se acercó preocupado a su amigo y le tocó la frente con la mano.  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
¿Podría ser cierto?  
  
Una pequeña niña pelirroja con el nombre de... Anna Sakuragi.  
  
Era demasiado extraño.  
  
Demasiado increíble.  
  
Demasiado maravilloso.  
  
¿Lo soñó todo o realmente...?  
  
Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, en realidad no importaba. Lo único importante era que algo fantástico le había sucedido, algo que había hecho desaparecer toda su tristeza.  
  
- Hanamichi...¿qué le pasó a tu ropa?  
  
-¿Hmmm?, o nada amigo, solo fue un pequeño chapuzón. El agua fría no hace nada al tensai.  
  
- Deberías cuidarte, estas en plena recuperación y un resfriado no te ayudará en nada.- Lo regañó Yohei.  
  
-Jajajajajajaja, Yohei eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener.- Acto seguido le dio un fuerte abrazo.- Eres como mi hermano.  
  
Yohei que había visto el estado depresivo en que se encontraba su amigo últimamente, se alegró al verlo reir.  
  
-¿Y quien es Anna, que de tan buen humor te ha puesto?  
  
Hanamichi no hizo caso de la pregunta en cambio tiró del brazo de su amigo para obligarle a correr con él.  
  
- Ven amigo, debo encontrar unas flores rápido. Hoy voy a visitar a mis padres, no quiero llevarles cualquier cosa.  
  
Yohei notó sorprendido que la voz del pelirrojo no tenía ese dejo de amargura habitual en él cuando hablaba de sus padres. Intrigado por ese cambio repentino, pero feliz de verle animado nuevamente, corrió junto al muchacho en busca de unas flores.  
  
  
  
Después de visitar el cementerio, fueron hasta la casa de Hanamichi para buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse. Al llegar, encontró su hogar bellamente decorado y a todo su ejercito esperándole.  
  
- Hey Hanamichi, Yohei, donde han estado, tenemos mucha hambre...- Se quejó Takamiya.  
  
- Tú solo piensas en comer.- Rió Hanamichi. El pelirrojo observó maravillado el pequeño pero hermoso árbol navideño que estaba en una esquina de su sala, a decir verdad todo lucía mucho mejor de lo que jamas había estado. Le costaba trabajo creer que su ejercito hubiese podido realizar tal trabajo de decoración.  
  
- Haruko y sus amigas decoraron el lugar.- Dijo Yohei, como adivinando sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¿Haruko estuvo aquí?.- Preguntó sonrojándose, la idea que ella hubiese visto su descuidado hogar lo preocupó.  
  
- Sí, y también Ayako. Te dejó un regalo a nombre de todo el equipo.  
  
- ¿Un regalo?, ¿para mi?.- Hanamichi lo miró incrédulo. Entonces no lo habían olvidado, después de todo él no estaba tan solo como pensaba.  
  
  
  
Aquella noche cenó alegremente con sus amigos, y entre risas y peleas fueron abriendo los regalos. Hanamichi recibió muchos, como nunca antes, pero el mejor de todos ya lo había recibido aquella tarde en la playa: "Una Esperanza", la promesa de un futuro donde ya no estaría solo.  
  
FIN 


End file.
